


The Bet

by ourworlddisappeared



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourworlddisappeared/pseuds/ourworlddisappeared
Summary: Alex and Kelly are having bets with each other to determine who gets the bigger room in their apartment. One bet leads Alex to meet someone special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot. Enjoy.

Music was blasting, people were dancing, and the alcohol levels were rising. Alex and Kelley were with their friends at a local club, celebrating their friend’s recent engagement. As the two of them sat by the bar, they talked about their new apartment.

 

“Well, since I’m winning our bet right now, I get to have the bigger room,” Kelley said, sipping on her drink and smirking up at Alex.

 

“That’s not fair. You cheated,” Alex said, pouting.

 

“No, I didn’t. You just lost.”

 

“Considering, you pushed me out of the way to make me lose, makes you a cheater,” Alex says, turning to the side motioning the bartender to give her another drink.

 

“Ok, fine. There’s one way you could win this bet,” Kelley says, tilting her head to the side and smirking up at Alex.

 

“Yeah? What’s that?” Alex says, paying close attention.

 

“You need to kiss someone and get their number.” Kelley noticed the smile on Alex’s face, “Not just anyone though, someone I choose.” Alex’s smile disappears.

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“Do you want your own bathroom and walk-in closet or no?” Kelley said, feeling confident Alex wouldn’t be able to win the bet.

 

“Fine. I’ll do it,” Alex said, sighing.

 

Kelley was a bit surprised by Alex’s answer, “Really?”

 

“Yes. Tell me who I need to kiss.”

 

“Ok, give me a sec,” Kelley said, looking around the club. She glanced towards the front of the club and noticed two women coming in. One was a blonde and the other had dirty brown hair, which was covered by her backward snapback. She checked out the snapback girl, noticing she was wearing black ripped jeans, a white V-neck, and a leather jacket. ‘ _Now this chick is killing it. Alex would never have the courage to kiss her. I mean look at her. She’s gorgeous.’_ Kelley thought.

 

“Well, I’m waiting,” Alex said.

 

“Her,” Kelley said, pointing towards the snapback girl, who was making her way towards the other bar. She took a seat and began chatting with the blonde haired woman.

 

“The one with the leather jacket and snapback?” Alex asked, trying to get a better look at the woman.

 

“Yes, her. You need to kiss her and get her number. Do you think you can do it,” Kelley said, looking over at Alex, noticing the taller woman was a bit nervous.

 

“Of course I can,” she said, trying to sound confident, but failed.

 

“Are you sure? Cause you could just not do this bet and I can get the bigger room,” Kelley said, smiling.

 

“No, I’m not letting you win,” Alex said, stubbornly.

 

“Alright, go and make your move.”

 

Alex looked over at the leather-clad woman. Alex turned around and asked the bartender for a shot. After she downed the shot, she took a deep breath before standing up and making her way towards the woman. Kelley sat there and watched.

 

As Alex approached the woman, she noticed the blonde was getting up to leave. ‘ _This was her chance.’_ She quickly made her way over and stood next to the woman, who was still sitting on the bar stool.

 

“I need to kiss you,” Alex blurted out. She watched as the woman turned her head and look up at her with confusion. “I’m sorry, what?” she said, “I didn’t hear you.”

 

“I need to kiss you,” Alex repeated, realizing how stupid that sounded. _‘Real smooth, Alex’_

 

The woman laughed, “Sorry, I’ve never heard that one before. People aren’t that forthcoming,” she said.

 

“Sorry,” Alex said, shaking her head.

 

“No, it’s fine. I liked it. Name’s Tobin,” she said, sticking out her hand.

 

Alex shook her hand, “Alex.”

 

“So, what made you come over here? I’m sure this isn’t a line you use often,” she said, “I think,” she said raising an eyebrow.

 

Alex sat down on the bar stool next to her and shakes her head, “Sorry. I don’t normally do this. This was for a bet. My friend’s idea,” she said, turning and nodding towards Kelley. Tobin looked over at the freckled girl and smiled as Kelley sheepishly waved. Tobin turned her attention back to the woman sitting in front of her.

 

“So, what is the bet for?” she asked.

 

“Well, we recently moved into an apartment and there’s one room that has a bathroom in it with a walk-in closet. So we’ve been having competitions and bets with each other trying to decide who gets the room,” Alex explained.

 

Tobin smiled, “So, in order to win, you would have to kiss me?”

 

Alex bit her lower lip and looked down at her hands, “Yes.”

 

“And if you don’t, you’d lose,” she said.

 

“Yeah,” Alex said, still not looking up.

 

“Well, we can’t let that happen right?” Tobin said, with a teasing smile.

 

Alex looked up from her hands and into Tobin’s brown eyes.

 

“Really?”

 

“I would want the bigger room too,” she said, smiling.

 

“Thank you,” Alex said.

 

“I don’t come cheap though,” Tobin said, smirking at Alex.

 

“Oh?”

 

“If I kiss you, you will need to go on a date with me. Deal?”

 

Alex looked at Tobin and smiled. This woman was not only beautiful but also seemed like a great person. The chill and cool vibe she got from her was making Alex more curious about the woman. She could definitely spend some more time with her.

 

“Deal,” Alex said, shaking the woman’s hand, noticing how firm and strong it was.

 

Tobin looked over Alex’s shoulder to make sure Kelly was still watching, which she was. Tobin looked at Alex, noticing her bright blue eyes. Tobin leaned in a little, placing her hand on the side of Alex’s face. She leaned in closer, wanting Alex to meet her halfway. Alex’s eyes flicker closed and she leaned into the tan woman. The kiss was soft and slow. Alex raised her hand and placed it on the back of Tobin’s neck, pulling her in closer. Tobin’s other hand tangled in Alex’s hair. Tobin’s tongue traces Alex’s lips, asking for permission. Alex lets her in, allowing her tongue to dance in her mouth. They slowly pull apart; trying to get some much-needed air. Their foreheads touch, smiling at each other.

 

“So, did you win the bet?” Tobin asked, still trying to catch her breath.

 

“Just one more thing,” Alex said, also trying to catch her breath.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Can I get your number?” she said, smiling at her.

 

“Of course,” she said, leaning in and kissing her again. They were enjoying the close embrace, but were interrupted.

 

“Alright. I get it. You won,” Kelley said, placing her hands on Alex’s shoulder, pulling her away from Tobin. “You don’t need to rub it in my face.”

 

Both Tobin and Alex turn up and look at Kelley and laugh.

 

“I’m Tobin,” she said, sticking out her hand for Kelley.

 

“Kelley,” she said, shaking her hand.

 

“So are you two finished?” Kelley questioned.

 

“Almost,” Alex said, pulling out her phone and handing it to Tobin, so she could add in her number. Tobin took it and added her number and handed it back to Alex. “Now, I’m done.”

 

“Congrats, you get the bigger room,” Kelley said, sarcastically.

 

Alex squealed and jumped up to hug Kelley. Tobin watched the two girls hug and smiled. Alex turned around and engulfed Tobin in a hug too. “Thank you,” she whispered. Alex let go and sat back down on the bar stool.

 

“So about that date?” Alex said, smiling at Tobin.

 

“How about tomorrow?”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Alex said, leaning in and kissing Tobin again.

 

Kelley looked at them and smiled. She turned back and made her way to her other friends. As she approached her friends, she turned around and noticed the two women still making out. She smiled and shook her head.


End file.
